The Ball Leads To Love
by lizerbell86
Summary: When you say people die during the Tournament, it should be die of embarrassment for not finding a date to the Ball. Unfortunately for Sara, she is to learn that her date is a rat and someone loves her for being her and he is not a Gryffindor. This is Sara Potter's life during her fourth year. GoF:GWL
1. Chapter 1

AN: I don't own Harry Potter because my name is Liz

Surviving fourth year was going to be bad enough during the damn tournament but the actual shame came when all of the students were told "You have to have a date." Sara Potter's friendship with Ron was still on the mend and he would be too dense to ask either her or Hermione.

That was when perfection came to Sara in the name of Cormac McLaggen. "So Sara, I know you need a date and I believed you through out the scandal. Will you be my date?"

Sara felt a wave of relief "Thank you Cormac, besides the better Gryffindors stick together."

For two weeks, Sara was on cloud nine with Cormac asking her. He was there for her besides Nevil who didn't believe that she put her name into the cup nor asked someone to do it for her.

There were several other boys at Hogwarts who would have asked her as her date if she had not jumped for Cormac first.

Case one is Terry Boot who was moments too late when he had witnessed Sara say yes. His reason for asking Sara was kind of vague. He had been captivated by her beauty, her charm, and her personality but she never associated anyone who did not wear the lion on the robe. There was one thing unsavory about Terry, he had a desire to use his interlect to become a famous author and having Sara at his side might help his career. Terry should have never been in Ravenclaw but in Slytherin.

Cedric was fair about his motives with Sara Potter. He was one of the ones who believed that she did not put her name in the cup. He knew she hated the fame and she captivated him when she flew on the broom. In his own mind, Sara Potter is a professional quidditch player in the making. His thought when he asked her "It's for school unity." Sara gave him an apologetic look "Sorry Cedric, I already said yes to Cormac."

That made him gag because most of the blokes in the school knew Cormac is a womanizer and Sara was about to be hurt. She seemed blissfully unaware of his reputation.

Now in Slytherin, there was the true jealousy who Sara would learn that she has many admirers sans Malfoy. The one who had his plan to ask the ruby haired witch is one Adrian Pucey himself.

It was love at first sight long before he knew she was Sara Potter when he was twelve. He didn't know she was the girl-who-lived until it was time for her to be sorted.

He thought he had the best chance because he is one of the few Slytherins who did not make fun of her nor her friends. He didn't have interest in her fame.

She never did associate with anyone outside of Gryffindor but it wasn't because she is a snob like Snape said. It looked like she seemed oblivious to anyone who wasn't part of the golden trio.

This year looked like it could be his chance with the cracks in the golden trio due to the two thick heads. Why did she have to be a Gryffindor, Slytherins don't pull crap like the rest of the school does on their housemates. If there is a house problem, it's handled behind closed doors. The house rivalry made things even worse.

It was time to make a plan to expose Cormac for what he is and show Sara that she has options that do not involve Gryffindors and he will be the bloke to do just that.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Harry Potter because my name is Liz

An: I am keeping the chapters short and turn it into scenes. The story is going to build itself to the night of Yule Ball and the Ball itself.

There are two weeks to the ball and two weeks to get Sara to be his date after she dumps Cormac due to his behavior. He decided to talk to his cousin that he is very close to that had the power to put a good word in, Fay Dunbar who also knew what a git Cormac could be. Adrian hexed him after he made a pass at Fay last year.

Coming clean with what he wanted from Sara Potter was going to be and Fay would be the ideal witch to help him out. She does share a dorm with Sara.

All knowing Fay seemed to know what the problem is "Don't worry, I asked her to have lunch with us. She knows you are my cousin and is fine with it as long as you behave."

In his mind, Fay is a bloody saint and could be his trump card for capturing his queen. She is Fay's dorm mate after all.

In came Sara Potter wearing a purple jumper, black vest, Gryffindor scard with red hat and mittens to go with her blue jeans. Fay began to wave thw witch down to come where there were all sitting.

"Sara, over here!"

The green eyed witch saw her and walked to the table. In her hands was the dress robes that she would wear to the ball, the only hint was given that there was a piece of purple fabric that could mean anything in his world.

Sara walked over looking slightly confused to why one Adrian Pucey was sitting there.

"Sara, this is my cousin Adrian. You know, thorn in your side on the pitch."

Adrian jabbed her "Hey! I'm not that bad!"

"Potter, don't listen to my cousin. She has know idea what."

Sara knew how to make him squirm but she did have a secret, she had a slight crush on Adrian since she was eleven. She didn't ever say anything because he is a Slytherin after all.

"Well Pucey, she is right after all because females are right about everything."

This was no longer a Gryffindor thing but a battle of the sexes which Adrian would have to tread on carefully because he is outnumbered. He may be calculating but not stupid.

Now that they were having butterbeer, Fay decided to ask the all important question "Sara, where's Cormac?"

That was when she sighed "Cormac disappeared with his friends but not before he encouraged me to head back to the castle so to avoid temptation of food so I don't look to fat in my dress robes."

Murder was written on Fay's face "Sara, your problem is you are too nice and let people walk all over you. Cormac may have believed you but he is a git, he is a git to all witches he dates."

Adrian was using this as an observation because he needs a plan to woo her without a plan was going to be a huge problem and a high risk of being hexed.

That was when Cormac came in and saw his "girl" talking with Fay and did not approve at all just because she was sitting near a Slytherin even though she is having a good time.

"Sara, I told you this place is going to make you fat before Yule Ball. It's two weeks away. You can look chubby afterwards but it would look bad of you…"

He didn't get a chance to finish before Adrian hexed him. There are some things you don't say.

Phase one was easy for Adrian because Cormac exposed his inner rat to the school and visiting schools. Now, for any other male is a chance to make a move on Sara. Make their case of why she should be their date. Being too nice sometimes is a weakness for Sara Potter.

The mood had been ruined but the rest of the visit could improve "Sara, dump him. You can do so much better for a date that is not a prat. Why do you put up with ponces like him?"

The burning question would be answered "He is my best chance for a date. No other bloke in the right their right mind would ask me."

Fay and Adrian were laughing at the scarlet head "Sorry Anna, you had at least five blokes that wanted to asked you" explained Fay. Adrian's cover was not blown and tomorrow he would put his act into play with his help needed on Dementor homework. The library had turned into her refuge and it would be the best place to talk to her alone to open the door.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I don't own Harry Potter because my name is Liz

It was now Sunday and day three into Adrian's plan to get Sara away from Cormac. Cormac opened the door wide open and he was going to milk it for all it is worth.

Now, for the dementor homework would need a little help and it would be best to go to the defense against the dark arts genius who could make seventh years look dumb on the material.

There was going to be one thing that would be a no go for him and that is to ask about the rumor that she sees her parents death's when near one. Unlike Cormac, he was raised with some manors. If his mother saw him ask her about that, she'd kill him herself.

There in the library sat Sara Potter working on her Defense Against the Dark Arts and that was when he was going to use this as his chance to approach her and risk a good hexing.

"So Sara, I hear you are the one to go to about casting the Patronus Charm…"

Sara looked up at him and being clueless that he was hitting on her "Adrian, you are aware that I am a fourth year and most likely can not help you."

Adrian sat in the seat in front of the scarlet haired witch and said "Moody praises about your work to 7th years and I would love to learn the charm as extra credit and to stick it to the Ravenclaws in my class."

That seemed to put Sara at ease. Adrian was trying to prove not all Slytherins are slimey gits and bullies.

The two of them wouldn't stay in the library for long because of the way the charm was cast. "Adrian, we need to go to the edge of the forest. If I cast it inside; the most likely result will be detention."

He just nodded at the information that was just given to him and did seem logical. He also didn't want to get her into trouble either.

He followed her to the forest but they were met with an annoyed Cormac in front them.

"So Sara, you should have listened to me and what are you doing with that snake? You belong to me and you will listen to me. I am older than you and know better than you. I am sure I can get plenty of other witches to go with me and dump you in a heart beat."

Fortunately, there were even more witnesses to this and everyone gasped in horror for Sara Potter. Now there were even more boys who wanted to posture themselves into being Sara's date.

That was when magic happens, Sara used her not nice side "Cormac, go find another date if you claim witches are lined up to your date. I just need a bloke to be my partner for the opening waltz and that's it. I am sure I can get someone to do that. Now go find yourself a slag to rub in my face because I don't care.

Now, with you trying to get on the team for Gryffindor, I'll make sure that never happens. I do have enough say with the chaser line in which one of them most likely will be captain for a year before I take over as would be expected."

There was plenty of cheering because from what the boys knew, Cormac was exposed and the girls were repulsed by him to the point that he would never get a date to the ball.

Adrian was getting help from Cormac by his own foolishness, now it was time to head into the forest for her to teach him.

Sara's stag was a sight to behold. It took him an hour to finally master what the books failed to teach him. Now came for the bold move and this would be the second risk he was going to take with Sara.

"Sara, I know you are in need of a dance partner but I am not pressuring you. I would like to go as a casual friend."

His Sunday ended with a "yes."


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I don't own Harry Potter because my name is Liz

AN: I am making Ron a sexist pig that will be dressed down by Hermione and Ginny. It just won't happen yet and Ron will not get a date out of his sexist ways.

Monday came when Adrian witnessed what Sara's friends, namely Ron I am a weasel Weasley went off at Sara.

"Sara, you are supposed to be going with a Gryffindor, this is how you are supposed to represent Gryffindor after all of the shame you caused since Halloween. It's supposed to be you and Cormac. You are a witch, you are supposed to do as you are told."

Every female in sight had a look of murder on their faces and suddenly Ron knew he was living on borrowed time. Even his brother looked like they were ready to punch him leaving him with a set black eyes.

Sara had enough of playing nice and letting everyone walk over her "Ron, Cormac is a bloody pig and prat. Cedric is going with a Ravenclaw so why do I have to go with another Gryffindor who treats me like trash.

Now, you are a sexist pig. I hope no witch will agree to be your date, especially with how you view everyone living in front of your rose tinted glasses. I don't want a fair weather friend anymore Ron. You bite me I will bite back harder.

I am still mad at what you did during the time when my name came out the cup. You showed me your true colors and this is why I trust so few in Gryffindor save those who remained friends with me right after the cup incident."

Ron's ears were now turning red and the other three houses were looking forward to Ron being chewed out by Sara.

"Name one person besides Cormac."

Fred stood up for his honorary little sister and told Ron "Gred, my self, Neville, Ginny, Katie, Angelina, Alicia, and Fay.

Now as far as for her going with a Slytherin, I am fine with it unless he hurts her. If he does that; he will be George's and mine latest test subject."

Hermione just sat there not knowing what to say but was thinking of something to talk sense into her into Cormac taking her back or maybe letting one of the Durmstrang boy's taking her. From what she found out from Viktor, there were a few of his classmates who wanted to ask her but were too self-conscious of their English to ask her and were a little jealous of Cormac and now as Adrian being her date as a friend.

Cedric had a feeling there must be more to the Gryffindor princess and her new Slytherin friend that did not mean he is blackmailing her unlike what the school believes. The glances at her that he has noticed to last few years have said the most and he is the only Slytherin on the pitch that has not gone after her on the pitch. Adrian is the only one in Slytherin who plays a clean game.

Terry Boot lost and he knew it. He stood no chance to have her as a date. When he tried to joke about asking her, several of his male counterparts hexed him and Padma hexed him.

For some of the Durmstrang boys who would have tried to ask her, she would be a motivator for them to work on their English. There are so few girls at Durmstrang and befriending an English witch would not be such a bad idea.

Adrian felt like he was on top of the world with the girl who he had a crush on being able to take her to the Yule Ball.

Sara left the Great Hall with what looked like her heading to Defense Against the Dark Arts room. He decided to follow her out of the hall.

"Sara, wait up!"

He did have to go in her direction anyways because of Runes. She did stop and turned around "Hi Adrian."

Now the important question came "Is anyone giving you a hard time about me taking you to the ball?"

Sara shook her head "You saw the only one who is giving me a hard time but it is no surprise. Is anyone in Slytherin giving you a hard time anout me being your date?"

Adrian began to chuckle at the tactless Weasley since he is the most ill mannered out of them all.

"No, not really or it is just being said behind my back and I am being ignorant to it."

Truth be told, Adrian legitimately had not been paying attention to who could gossiping in Slytherin and it most likely be from the witches year five or lower.

Adrian had been able to get Sara to drop her defenses and he pulled her into his side. Walking Sara to defense just felt right. Anyone who looked on could see Adrian and Sara are supposed to be together. It would be a while before the thick heads in the school would catch on.

Adrian had written home yesterday on Sara agreeing to go as his date on the basis of they were just friends even if Sara did not know it yet. Getting their approval would not be a problem because all they wanted was Adrian's happiness just as long as she is not considered a bad girl or someone who is loose.

That was how day four of Adrian's strategy played out.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I don't own Harry Potter because my name is Liz

Day five hit the Great Hall with Skeeter on the prowl and with the help of her "friends" and Cormac; there was an article written that Sara is a hussy and his name came into it. The professors seemed not to care while those who still believed Sara put her name in the cup were rejoicing at her pain.

Adrian found her crying outside and he went to pull his angel into his arms to get her to calm down. His parents were ready to reign war against Skeeter.

"Sara, you do have some rights in this. You can have her reportered the DMLE about an attack since you are under age and Dumbledore does not seem eager to stop this at all. My parents will most likely try to have her fired since they own one quarter of the Prophet as you owning another 25%. Her days are numbered.

Adrian and Sara did not have classes until that afternoon due to staff training and meetings between the two schools. So began the letter writing in between the Puceys and the DMLE. An hour later, all of the letters were sent out. Skeeter would be taken down by forces outside of Hogwarts but within was a whole other story and it all began with Ron.

Ron became the most rabid one of Sara not going with a Slytherin but no one stepped up to the plate when she dumped Cormac. No one was stepping up for her because her date is a Slytherin because her happiness seemed to be what the house deemed appropriate and must be approved by them.

Adrian's main problem came from Malfoy and his year mates because those were the ones who displeased her the most and would have the most to gain if Pucey dumped her for one of them. The hard core children of death eaters are graduating making them not a threat any roommates and teammates sans Malfoy were happy for him knowing about the long time crush. If they tried or said anything, they would have been hexed into the next century.

The staff at Hogwarts were not being too helpful with the bullying and non of the students being reigned in. The worst offenders of the group were the Slytherins but right now the problem remained Hufflepuff. They still believed Sara put her name in the cup to detract attention away from Cedric. Cedric had been trying to put a stop to it and Sprout had not been helpful either. She had been showing her wrath by marking Sara down more than what she deserved. It would take until the end of the second task before the thick heads get it through that someone is trying to kill Sara.

Classes that day came to a head when Sara had her homework handed back from Professor Sprout with another A on it. Over the course of an hour with the help of Adrian and Fay, they learned that Sprout had been marking Sara lower than what she earned and this is deliberate.

Sara was the first one to make a plan, "Fay, let's make an appointment with McGonagall since she is the deputy head mistress. She does have the power to make my grade lowering outside of Snape's class stopped. What she is doing isn't right. This can be handled without making the school aware nor can she say anything to the rest of the student populace."

McGonagall began to compare assignments and had agreed that Sara was being lowered than the grade that she did earn which were all E on assignment. Sprout had been warned that if you keep it up, you will be suspended from school.

Somewhere in the back of her mind Sprout knew what she was doing is wrong and Lady Hufflepuff would be ashamed of her and her current badgers. It was time to reign them in with a full house meeting. The only excuse for not being there would be a pass from another staff member and then they would receive meeting notes.

The next morning Adrian and Sara would reign hell over the school's gossip tree, take down Skeeter and the adults who should have reigned her in. Let's just say the Prophet would not be welcomed on school grounds anymore. Sara learned another lesson in stopping people from walking all over her by taking everything sitting down. She had a right to fight back. With the Potter and Pucey family being serious shareholders of the Prophet, censoring would be used for the childrens' safety. The public did not have the right to know everything on someone who is under age.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I don't own Harry Potter because my name is Liz

The Prophet made a grave mistake when Skeeter saw one angry mother by the name of Cassiopeia Pucey sitting in front of her with the latest copy of what she called the paparazzi and threw it on her desk.

"Care to tell me about this Ms. Skeeter. There are laws that prevent you from writing about a minor without parental consent."

She was about to go on about how the girl-who-lived should be kept away from the Potter brat, she had a simple response.

"The girl-who-lived should be put in her place. It is my place to show the public what a rotten child she is. Your son is collateral, especially if it will earn your family sympathy for consorting with a filthy half blood."

Cassiopeia was on the verge of hexing her and it is quite known the Puceys have married several half bloods and muggleborns. Cassiopeia is a half blood her self.

"Ms. Skeeter, I will see you in court. Considered yourself and the prophet sued for not even considering a retraction. Also remember, my family owns a quarter of your paycheck and the reason why you even have a job.

My husband and I will be visiting the school to encourage and help Sara press charges and give consent to also sue since my son is involved."

Adrian received a letter from his parents that basically said that they approved of Sara. What's not to approve of Sara. It was night time and Sara was reading a book in the stands. She did not know that Adrian was out flying that night near the pitch because she was not paying attention. The stands were a place of peace and quiet when she did not want to be under the microscope.

Since Sara was seated up, near the edge; he went in and scoped her up into his arms. It was time for their first date with a shared interest that can be easily done during the school week. Flying was easy enough especially when looking for a little peace and quiet.

Sara gasped but realized it was Adrian "ADRIAN!" That made him hold her even tighter. He would not let her go ever now that he has her. He's watched and waited three years to have her and the waiting is over.

"Sara, I thought it was a good time for a date" declared Adrian.

Somewhere back in Sara's mind, she knew it was happening quickly but it's the truth; Adrian and herself were becoming something more than friends.

"Normal people don't pluck someone out of a seat to take them flying for a date."

In response, Adrian just held her tighter and it wasn't so she could be more comfortable but him.

"Sara, remember; I am a Slytherin so therefore I am sneaky."

There was a soft laugh from her while the two were flying over the grounds.

While Adrian and Sara were off on their first date, it was the Gryffindors who were showing their true bigotry with Sara's form of a boyfriend.

Ron was the one who cast the final stone with his four year semi-friendship with Sara Potter .

"If she can not act like a proper Gryffindor and fall in line like a true Gryffindor then I don't want a Gryffindor traitor as a friend."

Alicia and Katie; who Sara is closest to on the chaser line were ready to hex him into the next century. Sara is not the first Gryffindor to date a Slytherin nor the last. Alicia had one secret of her own and that is she was dating Warrington for the past three months.

Angelina handled the red haired brat before his brothers did.

"Ronald, if you think I am going to have Sara cut from the team because of who she is dating; you have another thing coming to you. She has shown more Gryffindor courage during her school career and has saved your arse on numerous occasions. Don't think about trying out next year because I will not let you on the team."

If quidditch had taken place that year then it would have been Angelina Johnson as the captain.

Day six into Adrian's quest to have Sara went quite well. Eight more days until the Yule Ball.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I don't own Harry Potter because my name is Liz

One week before the Yule Ball and things were going good between Sara and Adrian, the stumble blocks that were making it complicated were their classmates with the Gryffindor-Slytherin feud.

Their houses were harassing them on both ends but neither were eager to end it. Sara had received the short straw in the receiving more grief. Adrian had a mix of those who thought he should take someone better, Malfoy school of thought, happy for him, and could care less who will be on his arm for the ball.

The Golden Trio was dissolved for good and the one to benefit more from this was Sara. Sara no longer felt the need to hold back in class to not anger Ron and Hermione. They had no right in her life anymore.

Fay and Sara worked together to usurp Hermione from her power because she did get a little too bosy and judgemental to those who did not perform like her in class.

The best was when Fay read Hermione the riot act in the common room.

"HERMIONE, get over yourself. You pushing Sara around to make her fall back into her dumb down ways to make you feel better is not going to happen."

Sara interrupted Fay "GRANGER, pull your head out of the clouds and stop treating everyone beneath you. You wonder why you have such a hard time making friends? This tournament for me is not the glory but it showed me who my friends are in the bad and ugly. Your colors were murky and disgusting. Also, I would stop writing novels for my essays Hermione. It will cost you your top spot in our year."

Hermione ran off because she knew it was the truth. Her head was pulled out of the clouds but it would not let it ruin the Yule Ball, her first chance at being a typical teenager.

Cormac was still boiling mad because of Sara. She belonged to him and she needed to be reminded. Maybe it was time for intimidation for her but being a Gryffindor and all of the adventures she has had, it would be a cold day that would happen.

Don't think for one minute that Adrian and Sara's relationship went beyond the students noticing the duo. For Minerva, watching the trio dissolve had been hard but it had to happen, the friendship became toxic with Sara dumbing herself down to keep the other two happy.

She also was not innocent in any of this at all. When her name had come out of the cup; she had the power to stop her lions, no more. Discipline was already distributed between those who would keep on tormenting Sara. Cormac had earned himself a week's worth of detention for his foolish actions.

Watching Fay with Sara, it seemed like Sara could act like herself for the first time without people walking all over her which seemed to be a problem of hers since she was eleven. This friendship became of equals and not one ruling the other.

Now watching Sara with Adrian, they just had something that could and would make the relationship work. It would seem like that these two play for keeps and one would not let the other go. This is one that would go down as one of those couples that would make everyone nauseous with their overly sweet ways and interactions with each other. This is not like James and Lily nor Severus and Lily.

Everything was ready to come to a head when Cassiopeia Pucey was ready to be at Hogwarts the next day. A solicitor had been found and more important matters, the Pucey solicitor would also be taking on her case along with theirs. This would also be her chance for her to meet Sara, the one who her son has had the worst crush on all of this time. There would be nothing for Sara to fear of this mother.


End file.
